Technological develops such as OFDM and MIMO are being implemented at the physical layer by WLAN standards such as IEEE 802.11 in an effort to increase capacity. However, such capacity growth is stunted by the Media Access Control (MAC) layer and its large overhead. Therefore, recent developments in the IEEE 802.11 standard have be added to overcome such shortcomings. For example, in IEEE 802.11n, the concept of frame aggregation was introduced at the MAC level. In frame aggregation, multiple frames are aggregated into a single large frame with a common MAC header in an effort to decrease overhead. One such aggregate scheme is the Aggregate Media Access Control Protocol Data Unit (A-MPDU). Another development introduced is full duplex (FD) communication. Full duplex communication is a new technology that enables a wireless device to send and receive packets at the same time and on the same frequency band.
Despite these developments, the concept of link adaptation remains slow and complicated. Because the IEEE 802.11 standards support multiple transmission rates, link adaptation is a concept that is often used to estimate channel conditions and adapt the transmission rate according to the channel conditions obtained. Therefore, in order to increase throughput, the sending node needs to dynamically adjust its modulation and coding scheme based on the varying channel conditions. However, since A-MPDUs are now being used for packet transmission channel conditions remain unknown until the entire A-MPDU frame has been transmitted.